


I Need To Do This Right For Once

by Maxatrillion



Series: The Ways I Love You [3]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Love Poems, Other, Pining, Poetic, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 19:36:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxatrillion/pseuds/Maxatrillion
Summary: A poem to the one i truly love





	I Need To Do This Right For Once

**Author's Note:**

> Forget the other guys I wrote about, I think I found someone I truly love

Their icey eyes melt into tide pools when the sun hits them right,  
And I slide down their uneven smile   
Slowly listening to their laugh;  
From my ears to not to my head but my heart.

Their hair just above their shoulders,  
And a frame barely larger then mine.  
I get lost staring when they're turned away,  
Unafraid of being seen.

My fear lies when i think i can not have them,  
That they will not love me like I do them.  
For now my heart will stay with them.

**Author's Note:**

> I might add more poems later
> 
> Hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
